


Not a Rose

by Durante243



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage and Discipline, Dom!Ruby, F/F, Femslash, Fisting, Prompt Fill, Rape, Squirting, Sub!Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durante243/pseuds/Durante243
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having snuck out of the Impala, Anna is contemplating her last night as human. She is interrupted by the ever complaining Ruby who has plans to make helping Anna worth her while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill
> 
> http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/10340.html?thread=1559652

“This plan is stupid.” Ruby stated from the doorway. They’d been talking over the details of Operation ‘Grace to Anna’ all day, and Ruby was still convinced getting the angel back her Grace was the wrong idea. Annael was known for being a ‘thinker’, among Angels that adjective was similar in connotation to ‘Radical Terrorist Cell’. Radical angels really had the potential to fuck up her plans.

“It does hinge on a lot of things, doesn't it?” Anna Milton spoke with an edge, never looking up from her bar of chocolate slowly being consumed in the shadows of the out building.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Quit nagging mom, i’m going. But you can’t blame me for not sprinting to the knife.”

That caused Anna to pause, her head turned so the human like creature could look over her shoulder at the decidedly demonic girl at her back.“We all have a part to play in this sequence of events.” 

Ruby Snorted, “Fine then, lets switch, you go bait mister Stabby McStab Stab and I’ll bang a Winchester.” 

Anna’s head snapped up quick, “How did you know?!”

“Besides ‘Deaniel' passed out in after glow in the impala?” the demon snorted, “Pleeease, your fragrance alone would have tipped me off, buti liked the show, especially the part where you slide your hand down the foggy window, it was classic.”

For a moment Anna simply look puzzled, and Ruby wondered how on earth she didn't see the angel inside when she first laid eyes on the girl. Her aura screamed righteousness and otherness, her manners spoke of a soldiering on and her voice, fuck Ruby wanted to melt that voice down and sell it. 

Then it clicked in Anna’s brain, “Oh goodness, I can’t believe Ijust reenacted the titanic.” She looked at her hands in shame, and the moment was gone. 

“I cant believe you were desperate enough to reenact with Dean.”

“Dean is a good man, a righteous—” 

“Dean is a fucked up bowlegged freak who would sell you out for Sam whether or not it was part of the plan, and you know it sweetie.”

“Do not call me that.” Anna glared. 

Ruby stalked from the doorway to crouch in front of the angel, “But you are aren’t you? sweet and pure and ..” she caught Anna’s eyes in a dare, “innocent?”

The girl snarled in response, “I am a soldier, mighty and fierce, the hand of God.”

“Then why did you come to earth a female?” Ruby reached out to fondle a lock of the would be angel’s hair, and oh, wasn't this so much more fun than getting tortured? “Didn’t you know, we’re delicate, frail little creatures.”

Anna froze, “That is a lie.”

“One the rest of your garrison believes, they’re all packing men, posturing and poising threateningly.”

“I am garrison leader, I don’t need to prove my might.”

“No chickadee, you _were_ the garrison leader, right now you’re human.” Ruby moved her hand to caress the girl’s cheek bones, “but for how long? if this plan goes right, you’ll be mighty again.”

“That is the point, isn't it?” Anna was quietly failing at hiding the tremor in her hands.

“Perhaps.” Ruby leaned forward, because she could, because she wanted to be proven right, because fucking with an angel-to-be was wrong, and Ruby had a thing for wrong. “But between you and me? I think you’re going to miss this.”She placed her mouth right next to the girl’s ear, “being seen as fragile; being perceived as weak. You _could_ protect yourself,” she reached down and wrapped her fingers around the frozen girl’s wrist, clasping tight, “but you don't _want_ to. And in this form, looking like that, people won't condemn you when you don’t stand up for yourself. And that, the expectation of defeat, that is something you're going to miss.” 

There was a beat of silence, where everything stood in balance. 

Then Ruby gave her a push, cause lets face it, messing with people really got her rocks off. 

With a flick of tongue across teeth Ruby leaned that last little half inch and bite down hard on the frozen prey’s ear. The reaction was instantaneous and by the devil himself, it was gorgeous. 

Anna flailed trying to get herself out of Ruby’s grip and away from the demon, but for once, for once, Ruby didn't have to pretend and act good. This angel would never believe her false front so there was no point in holding back. Ruby lunged, toppling the angel and landed straddling her waist, wrists pinned to the ground. Anna let out a yell, which quickly turned sultry when Ruby attacked her neck with teeth and tongue. 

Ruby shifted her weight to slip one leg between Anna’s legs, for her own part Anna hadn't really noticed until demon thigh connected with angel crotch where in the Anna gave a surprised moan and tried to squirm away in protest. It was absolutely undignified and beautiful on her.

“See the thing is, I also think that if you’re desperate enough to sex Dean, then I really should be getting a piece of this pie. After all I have much better moves.”

“Go to hell, Bit—.” Anna’s curse was cut off by a bitchslap.

“dont you dare dirty up that pretty mouth of yours.” Ruby roughly grabbed her chin and made use of that mouth, plundering it like the treasure it was. She battled Anna’s tongue and lips with her own, the angel’s arousal more than apparent in her hot, wet enthusiasm. After a moment Ruby pulled back, “say it out loud chickadee, admit it, you want me.”

The angel laughed, “what? you really concerned with consent?”

Ruby ground her knee into Anna’s clit causing the laughter to cut off with an arch of her back. “Sorry no, you know demons. See i know how desperate you are to feel something, anything. I’ve been there, I’m not ashamed. But you child?You’re going to have to get off your high horse and ask me for this. I want to see you miserable and begging.” 

“Never.” Ana gasped belying herself by pushing up into Ruby’s body and mouth. 

“Never,” Ruby spoke around mouthfuls of skin, “say never.” 

With a flick of her right hand rope sailed out from the corner of the out building. Ends neatly tied themselves from pole to wrist, separating Anna’s hands and pulling her arms taunt and away from her body. Ruby grinned at the beginning of a magnificent spread eagle. 

“What are you—” Anna tried to get out but was interrupted. 

“Really kid? you thought i was gonna keep you pinned with my hands the whole time? but there’s so much better things they could be doing.” Ruby reached into Anna’s blouse and pinched a nipple, causing a very vocal reaction. “These are sensitive then.” good.

Ruby freed one breast from the blouse sucking a bruise in the responsive underside. She attacked from top and bottom, sinking her teeth into breast and nipple and grinding against the angel’s clit. Anna’s cries fell in time with Ruby’s movement, her arms jerked in their tethers to no avail but her one free leg wrapped itself around the demon’ships in a cruel mockery of the act she had preformed a mere two hours before. 

“Please…Please…” Anna moaned, Ruby smiled in victory. 

“Tell me beautiful, what do you want.” Ruby twisted a nipple between her fingers, nails of the other hand roving across skin and jeans.

“Please…” Anna moaned breathless, “stop.”

Ruby did. She in fact, froze. “Excuse me?”

Anna breathed hard, trying to catch her breath. “Please… Stop.”

Ruby’s vision turned red. 

Within seconds Anna’s belt was undone, button freed, zipper down and pants pulled off. Panties were ripped from the angel’s body, literally and violently and a rope snaked down from the rafters to wind itself around the girl’s ankles and drag them upwards until she dangled from the rafters weight held on her shoulders. 

“You dare,” Ruby was on her feet now facing the angel’s backside, “turn _me_ away!” with a resounding smack the demon moved in and landed her bare hand across the girl’s ass. “You accept my caresses,” Another hand print, “you moan and _writhe_ ,” Another smack, “kiss me” smack, “with that sinful mouth,” smack, “and then you dare,” smack, “to tell me, _me_ ,” Smack, “to stop!” Ruby was beyond words. She rained down blows until the angel was crying, her ass red as fire. 

Ruby stepped back to take deep breaths, she circled around the ruined angel gaining her head back. As she paced around Anna’s back once more she reached out to caress the marks with one finger, thats when she saw it.  

Ruby smiled a terrible smile.

With that one finger she traced a perfect hand print, rising the finger up the angel’s crack and between her very wet thighs. “Well well well. of course, a good spanking is every angel’s idea of a good time.”

“I dont know—”

Ruby silenced her with a warning smack against her burning ass. Well, it wasn't really silence, but heavy breathing broken by the occasional sob was getting Ruby wet, so. 

“You sweetie, are very very sexy.” Ruby leaned forward and sunk her teeth right where Anna’s butt meet her thighs, biting down hard as the girl struggled and yelled. “And that is why,” she nipped at her inner thighs and the back of her knees, “I am going to give you a second chance.”

Just as it had come, the rope snaked away freeing Anna’s legs to gravity and Ruby was right there to catch her, a knee falling on each shoulder. Thighs parted, Ruby didn't waste a second plunging her tongue into the other women’s passage, raking her nails across the angel’s sensitive thighs, holding them down as Anna bucked from the pressure of the teeth on her clit, the mouth sucking at her pussy, the tongue deep inside of her. 

“Oh God yes!” Anna cried, and Ruby could have too. Blasphemy from the lips of an angel was sweet. So the demon stepped back, catching the girl’s ankles a few feet from the ground causing all of her weight to land cruelly on her swollen ass.

“You bitch!” Anna cried, trying to leverage her weight off her ass but Ruby wasn't having any of that. She dropped Anna’s ankles and just as the girl tried to arc her back off the floor Ruby placed one foot right on her pussy. The angel whined deep in her throat from pain above and below.

“Enough. Are you ready chickadee?” Ruby pressed a little more weight into her boot, loving the high pitched noises it elicited, “are you in?”

“Yes!” Anna finally gasped, “Yes! now please stop—” 

Ruby gagged her with a scarf. “Hell, i may want to fuck you silly, but i really don't want to have to listen to you.” Ruby stepped back to see the girl’s ass once more off the floor, and that would really not do. Time to finish that spread eagle. Ruby beckoned the rope back with a satisfied purr, loving that here she was free to move shit at will, some days she really wished she could tell Sam and his delicate nature to go fuck himself. 

Ruby held two ends of rope in front of her, swinging them in circles with a smirk. Anna’s eyes closed to slits calculating. The angel held still but braced herself to make life difficult. Ruby didn't care- it was time she learned just who was in charge here.

“Foot.” Ruby ordered, holding a hand out so Anna could give her one. Of course the angel didn't budge but hey, that was her choice. Ruby hauled back and whipped the ornery child across her exposed presented tummy with the loose ends of the rope. The result was a cruel sharp pain, an with a handsome cry Anna collapsed and tried to twist away from the pain on all fronts. She ended up contorting her lower half onto its side, realizing a half second too late the perfect access the position gave to Ruby. The demon lost no time, bringing her makeshift flogger across Anna’s exposed ass, she twisted as Ruby attacked any target in reach, thighs, stomatch, calves, feet, breasts. Fresh tears sprung to the angels eyes until finally she lay still. Ruby lay down a few more stripes, but then relented. Her cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling.

“Foot.” she ordered again. with hesitance and tears Anna put her foot into Ruby’s outstretched hand. “Good girl.” ruby crooned, taking the time to tie this appendage by hand. Anna obligingly presented the other foot when Ruby stepped over and a flick of her hands saw theother ends tie themselves taunt.

Ruby stared, taking in her fill of the angel, spread, prone and waiting. Anna wasn't struggling anymore but from the way she held her body ridged she was acutely aware that she wasn't escaping. She couldn't run. She’d have to take what was dealt to her, by a _demon._

 


	2. remember, remember

 

 

Scissoring her fingers, Ruby leaned down to run the flat of her tounge across the girl’s clit, grinning when it won her a moan from behind the gag in the angel’s mouth. Ruby Smiled a terrible smile.

“Wanna know something beautiful?” Ruby asked the incoherent body beneath her fingers, she moaned not even listening, “If we were human, this is where we’d stop, this is as far as I could push you with having had sex once,” Ruby licked up Anna’s pussy, “Twice,” she flicked the tip of her tongue across the angel’s clit, “three,”  she nipped at the nub, nicely, “three times, in all of your sojourn.” Sucking Anna’s clit into her mouth, Ruby pushed up behind the clit with the fingers in Anna’s passage, the double assault elicited a satisfying moan and convulsion. With a laugh Ruby pulled away her mouth and her fingers, away from the debauched almost-angel. Ruby sacrificed a second to appreciate the girl tied practically immobile and keening for the lost contact. 

“The thing is you’re not really human, now are you?” she lightly petted the angel’s pussy with her fingertips, “And me? I’m hell spawn.” With that Ruby shove four fingers roughly brutally, and quickly into Anna’s passage. The girl’s back arched and her line of her throat curved even as it let out what was clearly now a scream. She pulled at the bonds on her wrists and ankles to no avail in this mundane form. 

Ruby nearly came in her pants.

Fucking Sam, and fucking with Sam’s humanity was nice, was fun, was even satisfying but it was a slow burn. This too wide, too full, too dry was a great blaze, and from the outline of Anna’s jaw muscles she felt it too. 

“Now now, calm down before you have an aneurism.” With her left hand Ruby gave a hard smack to the angel’s clit, causing her to jump and thrash on Ruby’s fingers in reaction. Anna’s screams were hitting Ruby so right. She let it go on for a few minutes before she relented, there was more to come. “Oh for love of Satan, relax and take it, its only four fingers, and they’re rather nice ones,” She curled them rubbing on Anna’s Gspot, the cries took on a higher tone, a more steady rhythm, “See? you’re human body knows what to do, go with the flow, robin. Cause before i let you loose i’ll have you up to my wrist.”

Anna’s head came up with alarm at that, but a quick flick of Ruby’s fingers, which had taken her _decades_ to perfect, Anna was lost to her bodies’ sensations. Ruby latched her mouth onto the prone girl’s hip bone and sucked off a spectacular bruise. She nipped at her labia and licked her clit. With her left hand she pulled down Anna’s blouse to reveal gorgeous expanse of skin and one pert nipple and while Kim Cattrall advised against using teeth on ‘sensitive lady parts’ like nipples, she wasn't currently four fingers deep in almost Angel. Ruby leaned forward and bit down like it was chocolate cake. 

Anna Cried, her body going ridged, come squirting around Ruby’s fingers. The demon smiled hugely around her imprisoned nipple.

“You’re lucky, i would have been pissed if you had squirted on my new jeans.” Ruby nuzzled at the angel’s tits as she went lax, “then maybe i wouldn't have such mercy.”

Slowly Ruby pulled her fingers out of Anna, she wiped the wetness from the girl’s pussy, smearing it with her fingers across the angel’s butt and thighs. Anna would smell royally fucked come morning, and Ruby was a little irritated that Dean would probably get all the credit. When her fingers were liberally damp from Anna’s fluids, she sweetly pressed two fingers inside, thumb on her clit. A gentle rolling motion had Anna closing her eyes and moaning. Soon she raised her pelvis for more, her head coming up, her focus somewhere out in the either. 

Obviously she had not been paying attention. 

Ruby leaned down and nicely, sweetly nipped and sucked on exposed nipple until the girl was writhing in place. Then carefully Ruby pulled her fingers out, gave Anna’s clit a neat smack causing the girl to tense, perfect position for the Demon to wrap her left hand around Anna’s hip for leverage and shape her right into a cone that quickly and steadily intruded into the Angel’s body. 

Anna immediately tried thrashing to get away, but to no avail. Her muffled screams couldn't drown out Ruby’s laughter. As the demon’s longer fingers breached the bound girl she twisted them, capturing Anna between pain and pleasure. Just as her third knuckles pushed in Ruby paused.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered to the writhing mass, “This is the hardest part.” she smiled, twisting her hand around, “thats why i’m going to make it last.”

And she did. She twisted and pushed her hand back and forth, causing Anna to moan and cry out in turn. When the angel moaned more then cried Ruby would pull her hand out, letting her body forget the stretch a little until the demon’s knuckles pushed at her insides once more. After quite a few minutes Ruby was letting her victim catch her breath as the demon sat back on her heels.

“You are gorgeous.” Ruby proclaimed. Anna was too far gone to really notice, though she supposed an angel was used to such praise. The demon looked down at her right hand that was coated in Anna’s fluids, little of which was blood. Ruby was going rather soft, or maybe she just had a soft spot for the naive, it would explain Sammy after all. 

Now was the time, she leaned forward and smashed their lips together. Without a moments hesitation she breached the angel with her fingers down below, her tongue up above. Ruby didn't stop this time, pushing past the now minimal resistance to her third knuckles, her wrist coming to settle between Anna’s labia. The angel breathed, heavily and with moaning, but there was no question that she was feeling very sexed right now.

So Ruby raised the stakes one last time and curled her hand from cone shape to fist. The demon took pleasure in Anna’s body convulsing under hers as it orgasmed at the new pressure and demands put upon it. 

After her breath returned the girl tried to pull away, accidentally moving the fist inside her, but Ruby was ruthless. She tried to jerk, twist, wiggle away,  to do _anything_ to get the fist out of her pussy to no effect. Just as Anna was beginning to panic and thrash, Ruby rotated her fist, pumping slightly inside her. Anna convulsed in time. Rudy’s fist moved with her body, pushing its too large presence against all of those places the demon just knew Dean couldn't reach. The angel welcomed Ruby’s lips to her breasts, her empty skin began to bruise, her body trembled as she was pushed over the edge. Ruby pressed in quick and deep over and over again, riding out the Angel’s flight into ecstasy.

Time slowed as Anna went slack once more beneath Ruby, and Ruby went still on top of her. They lay there, breath each other’s air in a moment of pure humanity. Angel and demon, fucking like monkeys, really Ruby was good at this end of the world business. She was grinning to her self, satisfied, when she suddenly felt the cold and wet on her jeans. she sat back on her heels quickly, cruelly wrenching her fist out of the girl’s body.

“You came on me!” She huffed in annoyance, “What did i say about squirting on me?!” Ruby glared at the still debauched, helpless angel who had the good sense to look frightened. Ruby’s eyes closed to slits and she smacked Anna across the face with her messy hand. The girl had the gall to whine.

“Oh, remember chickadee, this aint over till the pretty lady sings.” Ruby stripped off her pants and panties quickly, moving to straddle Anna’s shoulders. “You got my jeans dirty, and i’ve got an appointment, so you’ve going to have to make it up to me if you dont want me to leave you here for Dean to cut loose.” Anna’s eyes went wide, she shook her head fiercly. thus Ruby kindly pulled the cloth from her mouth and sat on her face.

unfortunately, feather butt over there didn't know a clit from a labia. While enthusiasm was half the battle, there was no way Anna was gonna win like this. Ruby sighed and sat back.

“its a pity this is you’re last fuck, you have potential, but its all about practice.” 

“Yeah, well-” Anna began to respond, but Ruby wasn't having any of that. She smacked her across the face again with a hand that was now both covered in bodily fluids and dirt.

“Sh.”

Anna’s ears pinned back, if she was a cat she would have hissed. Ruby stood up and crossed to her bag, “lucky for you, Sam is adventurous,” She pulled a strap on from the bag, black harness, purple only slightly phallic toy, “Unlucklily for me, hes not that adventurous.” The toy was small to say the least, especially compared to five curled fingers. “But what he doesn't know, is that i always plan for expansion.” Ruby fiddled with the straps before ordering Anna to lift, and a curious Anna did lift her head as much as she could. Ruby could see her minor confusion while the demon strapped the dildo into place. Right over her mouth, perfect.

Light dawned when Ruby straddled Anna’s face and roughly lowered herself down onto the toy. Looking between her splayed legs Ruby saw Anna’s nose pressed into her clit her eyes wide and right where she wanted them. with a quirck of her mouth she raised her hips, allowing Anna to take a air. Almost angel yes, but still needed stupid bodily functions like breathing. Ruby pressed home again, and Oh, that was nice. Angel cakes was so different from her usual fare. Ruby would really have to start sleeping with more females, she’d forgot how nice it could be. Ruby rocked on Anna’s face, moaning louder once the girl figured out how to move in time with her body. She could feel the glorious heat rising beneath her, egged on by Anna’s moans, cause yes, chickadee was enjoying the view, but Ruby had a different plan, one of revenge. She was, after all, born of Satan. She leaned back, changing the direction of where the dildo was pushing her, and oh hell fire, that changed everything. She didn't always do this, preferred a good pounding then pressing that spot inside her, but oh she couldn't wait to see Anna’s face when…

With a shudder and a breath the Demon exploded, Squirting across the angel’s utterly surprised face. The cum ambush was amazing, Anna tried to get a way but was bound tightly, and barely closed her eyes in time for her facial. Ruby laughed heartily while resting on her chin. 

“Perfect.” Slowly Ruby pulled off with a wet noise. “Don’t you ever forget chickadee, I’m the best of all the sons of bitches.” She loosened the straps and pulled the dildo off, replacing it in her bag.

“That was unnecessary.” Anna said curtly, now that she had use of her mouth again.

But hey, Ruby was in a good mood, “You’re right. But this,” Ruby responded, shuffling into Anna’s clean pants commando, “this is completely necessary.”

“Those are my pants!”

“Yeah well, you got mine dirty.” Ruby threw her pack across her back, “excuse me, i’ve got a date with a sadistic bastard.”

“Aren't you forgetting something?” Anna yelled at her back. Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes.

“You are just so needy, know that? Did you annoy Dean this much?”

“Ruby…” The angel hissed, and yeah, Ruby was riding an after glow high, but she wasn't suicidal. 

She turned and rolled her eyes, cutting through the line holding the angel’s right hand down with one fell swoop, leaving the knife an inch in the dirt. Leaning forward she captured Anna’s lips with her own for one last bruising kiss.

“I hope you remember this when you’re all souped up and holier-than-thou.” Ruby commented getting up to leave.

“Yeah,” she heard from behind her, “me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Second half get posted friday august 15


End file.
